Tekken 5: Love's new point of view
by xioayin neni
Summary: The best Tekken fic out there! you'll figure out the couplings very quickly! I Added a new chapter! Attack of the Wolves! Sorry i havent been updating sooner! well review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Default Chapter

Okay, now this is a story about Ling Xiaoyu. So if you hate Ling Xiaoyu ( and I can t understand why you would) 

Then this place isn't for you…..nope, sorry. Goodbye.  On th e other hand, If you  LOVE xiaoyu(yeah), then

Read on!  If you also love xioayin, then this is the place for you! It's an adventure story, what do you expect?

The two go good together not like j/j! anyways, this story takes place 3 years after Tekken 4.  I'm following 

Ling's and Panda's story ending. But mostly panda. Anyways, I don't want to give too much away so here's** a **

Short summary:

Ling Xioayu went on a journey. Why? To find jin of course! 

Jin knows Ling's looking for him, he has his ways and you'll have to read to find out.

Well, Jin notices that Ling is no longer looking for him, or that she just was looking in all the wrong places.

Upon hearing the announcement of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Jin decides to enter, to see if 

He truly is rid of his Mishima blood, and to be reunited with Ling(sound familiar? Trust me it's a whole different story!)

Okay, before I give too much away, Jin comes back, finds Ling, but something terrible has happened! (Oh no!)

Read on to find out! Trust me, you wont be disappointed!****

****Author's words**: Okay, I know I'm a dork, but I write pretty good stories. Just ignore my comments**!****J****

Remember to review! There's nothing to it! Just click  the button! You don't even need to give your name!

Don't worry, I wont hunt you down…..or will I?   Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!   ****

**Xiaoyu:        **Someone's a freak!****

**Jin:             **Tell me about it!****

**  
**

Chapter 2-The beginning of it all

**Life after Battle**

**The beginning of it all**

Xioyu watched as her dream park was slowly being built. This was her dream! It was suddenly all coming true thanks to the advice of 

That one person, her good friend-Jin Kazama. She remembered the time they met for the first time at the last tournament:

**Flashback********

**Xiao**:           Man, don't these guys ever give it a rest?

Xiaoyu was being chased through the Shinjuku streets by the Zaibatsu. They were on her tail again. She never knew what they were after her for, 

But she knew not to ever let them catch her. She was beginning to trust who ever sent the email. 

**Xiao:  **         If it was Jin, (she thought,) then he would have shown up by now, wouldn't he?

She was lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed the bar infront of her path. She fell. She fell hard. Her head was pounding, and she saw the Zaibatsu closing in on her.

*************

Jin was walking through the streets of Shinjuku. He had just come from seeing Ling's match against Marduk. He was twice, or even three times her size, but she 

Still kicked major butt. He smiled at the thought of this. Ling was such a tiny person. She would always amaze him with her hidden strength. He also noticed

How much Ling had changed. When he entered the tournament, he was looking for a childish Ling, but instead found a more beautiful and mature Xiaoyu.

He was walking for quite some time, lost in his thoughts when he finally realized he was almost out of the city and into the slums. 

**Jin:    **         I better not stay any longer here. Who knows what kind of scum crawl these parts of the ….

**Voice:**          Help! Let me go!…………..Someone help! Hey—no! stop it! 

Jin could hear some one in the distance calling for help. He slowly turned around, but….

**Jin:**             It's none of my business.

He continued on his way, trying to ignore the voices he had heard. Whatever was happening, he wasn't going to get involved. He had enough problems of his own.

**Man:  **         Ow! You little %@#$*! Control her at once!

**Voice: **         Stop! Help! Someone, anyone!

**Man:**           No one can save you now…it's been nice knowing you Ling Xia…..

**Jin:    **         What? No, it's just my imagination….

He slowed his pace down, then stopped all at once.

**Jin:**             But what if…..no. I'm positive it's nothing at all…

He started to walk quickly away from the incident that was occurring.

Just then he felt a blow in his chest. It wasn't a physical blow, but some thing inside of him knew something was wrong. Before he could recover, he heard 

Someone's voice screaming in his head. He couldn't make out whom it was, but the experience was painful to him, Jin could feel himself transforming.

**Jin:**             Ahh!… What is happening?! 

Voice in his head:      Jin!!!!

**Jin:    **         Xiao?! No! Xiao! What's wrong?

**Xiao:  **         Jin, help me please!

Jin's eyes suddenly widened. He knew the voice back in the slums was familiar. He got to his feet ant started to run quickly back to the slums.

**Jin**:             Xiao! I'm coming!

*****

**Xiaoyin Neni**:         Hey everybody! The stories not over yet! The next chapter continues through the flashback.

Wanna summary of what's happening in the next chapter? Just read below! Warning! I wont give too much

Away, you have to read to find out! Don't forget to review! Love ya!

SUMMARY OF:      **STARTING A JOURNEY**

Okay, Xiaoyu remembers  her whole flashback. When the flashback is over, she talks to Miharu, and they discuss something IMPORTANT!

Then Xiao goes to find Panda. They talk and decide what Ling Xiaoyu has to do with her life.

Xiaoyin all the way baby!


	2. The start of a Journey

Xiaoyin Neni:             Hey! Fist I would like to say thanks for the review to a certain someone! You know who

You are! Hey Peeps! Review or else I wont write anymore and Id think you hate me…well, not really, but

It would make me really happy! Well, on for the story! Kotou (is that how you spell it?) this is for you

Since you were kind enough to review!

This chapter is Long!!!!

Chapter 2: The Start of a Journey

Jin:                   Xiao! I'm coming!

******

**Man:               It's been nice knowing you Ling Xiaoyu. But now it's time to say goodbye!**

**Xiaoyu:           No! Please don't!**

**The man in the Zaibatsu suit slowly moved a gun towards Ling Xiaoyu's head.  Xiaoyu closed her eyes**

**And prepared for the worst. She didn't think she would make it. It was just a few seconds from pulling the **

**Trigger and Bang, she would be dead. **

**Xiaoyu:           Why?**

**She thought.**

**Xiaoyu:           Why? What did I ever do? What did I ever do to you?**

**She slowly looked up at the man who was going to kill her. She looked into his eyes with pity. **

**The man then gave back into her eyes. He seemed to have regrets for a second. She was so young. Why**

**Did he have to be the one to end her life? But then more important matters popped back into his head, "money".**

**He quickly regained his thoughts and aimed right at her head.**

**Man:               It's a pity, to waste such beauty. **

**He smiled and lifted her chin.**

**Man:               Oh well, money is always beautiful isn't it?**

** He pushed the gun to her fore head. Xiaoyu smiled at him.**

**Xiaoyu:           Do it.**

**Man:               What?**

**Ling xiaoyu only grinned more.**

**Xiaoyu:           Do it! I dare you!  What's wrong?**

**Man:               Are you mocking me?!**

**Xiaoyu:           What's the matter? Can't do it? That's because you're a coward! You're pathetic! Doing all of **

**Heihachi's evil deeds! You're nothing more than his dog! I pity you!**

**Man:               Shut your mouth you little *%@#$!!**

**He hit her across the face with such power that it sent her flying back.**

**Man:               This is the end for you!**

**He aimed for her head. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and was suddenly surrounded by darkness. She was then lost in her thoughts.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin, where are you? Help me…..please!**

**She slowly opened her eyes.**

**Xioayu:           This is it…..**

**She closed her eyes .**

**Jin:                  Xiao!**

**Xiaoyu:           What? Jin!**

**Man:               What! Kaza….**

**The man was knocked to the ground and unconscious before he could finish his sentence.  Jib was then surrounded by the Zaibatsu.**

**But they were all unarmed. They were sent to retrieve Ling Xiaoyu. Heihachi thought it would be easy, so he didn't bother to **

**Have them armed. One by one they fell. Obviously no match for Jin. Xiaoyu quickly regained her strength.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin needs my help.**

**She started to run to his side, but was stopped by a wall of the zaibatzu forces.**

**Xiaoyu:           So you wanna play? Very well!**

**She was fighting them off and simultaneously trying to keep an eye on Jin. She was almost complete when she saw Jin hit from the**

**Back and fall to the ground.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin!**

**She was distracted and hit.**

**Woman:          Never let your guard down girly!**

**Xiaoyu:           Why you!**

**She hit her to the ground. The women got up holding her face.**

**Woman:          You're going to pay for that!**

**She quickly came after ling. **

**Xiaoyu:           Hey look! It's Steve!**

**She painted in back of the lady.**

**Woman:          What where?!!**

**She turned around then, BAM! She was knocked out cold.**

**Xiaoyu:           Next time take your OWN advice. Never let your guard down.**

**She got up a d looked around. All she saw were bodies all over the ground. But where was Jin?**

**Xioayu:           Oh no….**

**She ran through the alleys hoping she could find him. The she spotted her target. He was walking slowly so she decided to sop and take a breath.  **

**She had been running for a long time. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees.**

**Xiaoyu:           Hey…..Stop!**

**Jin's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe she found him. He had no other options but to stop.  He stood there with his back facing her.**

**Jin:                  ….You need to work on keeping your guard. **

**Ling looked up in confusion. **

**Xiao:               You need to keep your guard on? Is that all you have to say?!**

**She was a bit angry. She hadn't seen jin in two years. Coming to see him was one of her reasons to enter the tournament. She finally sees **

**him and all he had to say was "you need to keep you r guard on"? She stood up trying to make sense of it all. Jin Kazama was always a hard person to figure out.**

**Xiaoyu:           Well? Is that all you have to say?**

**Jin:                  There's nothing else TO say**

**He kept walking. Ling couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened in shock. She closed her eyes tightly trying to find the right words to say as anger rolled in.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin Kazama! Don't you dare walk out on me!!**

**He continued to move forward.**

**Xiaoyu:           Hey! I'm talking to you!**

**He didn't stop.**

**Xiaoyu:           you can't even say "Hey Xiao"?!**

**She bit her lip. To continue would only bring her tears.**

**Jin:                  ….Hey.**

**He said t in such a monotone voice, that it brought tears to her eyes. It seemed like he didn't care on bit as he continued to walk on.**

**Xiaoyu:           No. I didn't mean like that…..It's just that….I…….**

**Jin continued walking. It was silent and he thought she had left. When he glanced back, he saw her. She had her head to the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly but**

**He could see tears roll down her face. She clenched fists at her side and she seemed to tremble a little. He looked straight ahead, but couldn't get the image of **

**Her out of his mind. He thought he might as well say something. After all, he probably would never see her again. He stopped.**

**Jin:                  Hey Xiao.**

**She quickly jerked her head upward.**

**Jin:                  I just wanted you to know that I missed you.**

**He bit his lip/ Ling's eyes widened. She didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew, her feet wee moving.**

**Jin:                  Hey xiao, did you hear me?**

**He could hear footsteps approaching him.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin!!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

***************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:    Hey! It's me again.  Stay tuned! Next chapter includes a MAJOR Xiaoyu scene you all gotta love! Should I continue? I don't know.**

**Haven't been getting too much reviews, so I'm thinking about stopping. Well, let me know. But don't worry Kotou, Ill continue to the next few chapters**

**Fer ya! Well, what are you waiting for? Start reviewing! Or email me at Island_neni@loveable.com!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Starting a Journey the real chapter 2 So...

Xiaoyin Neni:             Hey! Fist I would like to say thanks for the review to a certain someone! You know who

You are! Hey Peeps! Review or else I wont write anymore and Id think you hate me…well, not really, but

It would make me really happy! Well, on for the story! Kotou (is that how you spell it?) this is for you

Since you were kind enough to review!

This chapter is Long!!!!

Chapter 2: The Start of a Journey

Jin:                   Xiao! I'm coming!

******

**Man:               It's been nice knowing you Ling Xiaoyu. But now it's time to say goodbye!**

**Xiaoyu:           No! Please don't!**

**The man in the Zaibatsu suit slowly moved a gun towards Ling Xiaoyu's head.  Xiaoyu closed her eyes**

**And prepared for the worst. She didn't think she would make it. It was just a few seconds from pulling the **

**Trigger and Bang, she would be dead. **

**Xiaoyu:           Why?**

**She thought.**

**Xiaoyu:           Why? What did I ever do? What did I ever do to you?**

**She slowly looked up at the man who was going to kill her. She looked into his eyes with pity. **

**The man then gave back into her eyes. He seemed to have regrets for a second. She was so young. Why**

**Did he have to be the one to end her life? But then more important matters popped back into his head, "money".**

**He quickly regained his thoughts and aimed right at her head.**

**Man:               It's a pity, to waste such beauty. **

**He smiled and lifted her chin.**

**Man:               Oh well, money is always beautiful isn't it?**

** He pushed the gun to her fore head. Xiaoyu smiled at him.**

**Xiaoyu:           Do it.**

**Man:               What?**

**Ling xiaoyu only grinned more.**

**Xiaoyu:           Do it! I dare you!  What's wrong?**

**Man:               Are you mocking me?!**

**Xiaoyu:           What's the matter? Can't do it? That's because you're a coward! You're pathetic! Doing all of **

**Heihachi's evil deeds! You're nothing more than his dog! I pity you!**

**Man:               Shut your mouth you little *%@#$!!**

**He hit her across the face with such power that it sent her flying back.**

**Man:               This is the end for you!**

**He aimed for her head. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and was suddenly surrounded by darkness. She was then lost in her thoughts.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin, where are you? Help me…..please!**

**She slowly opened her eyes.**

**Xioayu:           This is it…..**

**She closed her eyes .**

**Jin:                  Xiao!**

**Xiaoyu:           What? Jin!**

**Man:               What! Kaza….**

**The man was knocked to the ground and unconscious before he could finish his sentence.  Jib was then surrounded by the Zaibatsu.**

**But they were all unarmed. They were sent to retrieve Ling Xiaoyu. Heihachi thought it would be easy, so he didn't bother to **

**Have them armed. One by one they fell. Obviously no match for Jin. Xiaoyu quickly regained her strength.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin needs my help.**

**She started to run to his side, but was stopped by a wall of the zaibatzu forces.**

**Xiaoyu:           So you wanna play? Very well!**

**She was fighting them off and simultaneously trying to keep an eye on Jin. She was almost complete when she saw Jin hit from the**

**Back and fall to the ground.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin!**

**She was distracted and hit.**

**Woman:          Never let your guard down girly!**

**Xiaoyu:           Why you!**

**She hit her to the ground. The women got up holding her face.**

**Woman:          You're going to pay for that!**

**She quickly came after ling. **

**Xiaoyu:           Hey look! It's Steve!**

**She painted in back of the lady.**

**Woman:          What where?!!**

**She turned around then, BAM! She was knocked out cold.**

**Xiaoyu:           Next time take your OWN advice. Never let your guard down.**

**She got up a d looked around. All she saw were bodies all over the ground. But where was Jin?**

**Xioayu:           Oh no….**

**She ran through the alleys hoping she could find him. The she spotted her target. He was walking slowly so she decided to sop and take a breath.  **

**She had been running for a long time. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees.**

**Xiaoyu:           Hey…..Stop!**

**Jin's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe she found him. He had no other options but to stop.  He stood there with his back facing her.**

**Jin:                  ….You need to work on keeping your guard. **

**Ling looked up in confusion. **

**Xiao:               You need to keep your guard on? Is that all you have to say?!**

**She was a bit angry. She hadn't seen jin in two years. Coming to see him was one of her reasons to enter the tournament. She finally sees **

**him and all he had to say was "you need to keep you r guard on"? She stood up trying to make sense of it all. Jin Kazama was always a hard person to figure out.**

**Xiaoyu:           Well? Is that all you have to say?**

**Jin:                  There's nothing else TO say**

**He kept walking. Ling couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened in shock. She closed her eyes tightly trying to find the right words to say as anger rolled in.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin Kazama! Don't you dare walk out on me!!**

**He continued to move forward.**

**Xiaoyu:           Hey! I'm talking to you!**

**He didn't stop.**

**Xiaoyu:           you can't even say "Hey Xiao"?!**

**She bit her lip. To continue would only bring her tears.**

**Jin:                  ….Hey.**

**He said t in such a monotone voice, that it brought tears to her eyes. It seemed like he didn't care on bit as he continued to walk on.**

**Xiaoyu:           No. I didn't mean like that…..It's just that….I…….**

**Jin continued walking. It was silent and he thought she had left. When he glanced back, he saw her. She had her head to the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly but**

**He could see tears roll down her face. She clenched fists at her side and she seemed to tremble a little. He looked straight ahead, but couldn't get the image of **

**Her out of his mind. He thought he might as well say something. After all, he probably would never see her again. He stopped.**

**Jin:                  Hey Xiao.**

**She quickly jerked her head upward.**

**Jin:                  I just wanted you to know that I missed you.**

**He bit his lip/ Ling's eyes widened. She didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew, her feet wee moving.**

**Jin:                  Hey xiao, did you hear me?**

**He could hear footsteps approaching him.**

**Xiaoyu:           Jin!!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

***************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:    Hey! It's me again.  Stay tuned! Next chapter includes a MAJOR Xiaoyu scene you all gotta love! Should I continue? I don't know.**

**Haven't been getting too much reviews, so I'm thinking about stopping. Well, let me know. But don't worry Kotou, Ill continue to the next few chapters**

**Fer ya! Well, what are you waiting for? Start reviewing! Or email me at Island_neni@loveable.com!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Starting a Journey: Part Two

**This is the second part of the last chapter. Enjoy!!!!!**

Starting a Journey: Part 2 

Jin continued walking. It was silent and he thought she had left. When he glanced back, he saw her. She had her head to the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly but

He could see tears roll down her face. She clenched fists at her side and she seemed to tremble a little. He looked straight ahead, but couldn't get the image of 

Her out of his mind. He thought he might as well say something. After all, he probably would never see her again. He stopped.

**Jin:      **            Hey Xiao.

She quickly jerked her head upward.

**Jin:**                  I just wanted you to know that I missed you.

He bit his lip/ Ling's eyes widened. She didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew, her feet wee moving.

**Jin:**                  Hey xiao, did you hear me?

He could hear footsteps approaching him.

**Xiaoyu:**                       Jin!!!

**Jin:**                  Huh?

He slowly turned around. He saw Ling coming toward him with her arms open and tears in her eyes. It all seemed to happen slowly as she flung her arms

Around him and dug her head into his chest.

He was a bit shocked at first, nothing like this had ever happened between them, but he liked it. Ling was more than a friend to him, even though he didn't 

Show it too often. He slowly brought up his arms and wrapped them around her. He could feel her tears wet his chest as she began to weep.

**Xiaoyu:                       **Jin……I missed you two.

He smiled.

**Jin:      **            Hey, stop crying.

He pulled away slowly. He then placed his hand underneath her chin and brought her to look into his eyes. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

**Jin:      **            Crying is a sign of weakness you know!!…..*smiles* You big baby!

H began to joke. Ling just laughed.

**Xiaoyu:           **            Shut up Kazama! If anyone is weak here, it's you!

She playfully hit his chest. He laughed. Xiaoyu looked up at him in confusion. She hadn't seen jin laugh in a long time. She then noticed how much

She hadn't laughed, and how much she had changed. Jin then noticed this and stopped.

**Jin:      **            What's wrong? I don't have something wrong with my face do I?

Ling smiled sweetly at him.

**Xiaoyu:           **            No. It's…perfect. 

Jin smiled and brought her into a tight embrace. She laid her head against his chest. He looked at her and brought his chin above her head. Jin

Smiled, again. He seemed to do it often when he was around Ling.

**Jin:**                  Xiao, your too much!

**Xiaoyu**:                        And you're too kind.

**Jin:**                  But your great and—

**Xiaoyu:           **            And you're wonderful!

He pulled her away to look into her eyes.

**Jin:      **            Xiao, I don't deserve you.

She smiled back at him.

**Xiaoyu:           **            There's no one else who does!

She looked at him, but he did not respond. She then knew he was serious. She pulled away.

**Xioayu            :**           So what are you going to do?

**Jin:**                  I have to leave Ling. I'm going on a journey.

**Xiaoyu:**                       But you cant! Jin…..

**Jin:      **            I'm sorry Xiao.

**Xiao:   **            But I had so many dreams! So many things I wanted to accomplish! Jin, I can't do it without you! I need you help. Please stay!

She clung onto his shirt as her glassy eyes met his.

**Jin:      **            Xiao, one day your going to find I wont be there for you. Your have to learn to do things for yourself! 

She pulled away from his arms. He didn't mean to yell. She covered her face and began to cry. Jin felt bad.

**Jin:**                  Xiao, I'm sorry.

He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair.

**Xiaoyu**:                        But, you'll leave me again.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

**Jin:      **            xiao, remember, you can do whatever you want. Your very strong xiao, but you first have to believe that yourself. 

She looked up into his eyes.

**Xiaoyu:           **            Really? You think so?

**Jin:      **            *smiles* Xiao, remember, you can do anything you wish, but if you want your dreams to happen, your have to make them come true 

Yourself.

He looked once more into her brown eyes. He loved to look into them. They were always so full of life, no matter what mood she was in.

 That was one of the things he loved about Ling. He then moved his eyes away form her. He then slowly pulled away form their embrace.

**Jin:      **            Goodbye Xiao.

She reluctantly let him go, but it wasn't soon after he started to walk away that she spoke again.

**Xiaoyu:           **            Kazuya is it?

H stopped.

**Xiaoyu:**                       You know, you don't have to fight him. You're better than he is.

**Jin:**                  Xiao, you don't understand. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do for myself. You understand now don't you?

She moved her head downward and starred at the ground as she fought back tears.

**Xiaoyu:           **            Yes Jin…I underst—

What she then felt immediately brought chills down her spine. Jin had placed his hand under her chin. She could feel him slowly pull her chin upward.

She looked into his eyes.

**Xiaoyu:           **            Jin?…

He smiled at her.

**Jin:**                  Then, you must understand—how—I—

He slowly moved closer. Ling closed her eyes. She could feel herself blushing. They were seconds away from a kiss.

**Voice: **            Xiao!!

They both jerked their heads away and turned to where the voice was heard. Jin looked over at Ling who was still turned towards the direction

Of the voice. He slowly removed his hand.

**Jin:**                  …Look like e someone's looking for you.

**Xiaoyu:           **Yeah, it's Miharu. I was supposed to meet her at the mall. I guess I forgot…..*turns  toward Jin* 

He smiled at her.

**Jin:**                  Yeah, well, gotta go.

He slowly moved in and kissed her on the cheek. Ling could feel herself blush when Jin didn't instantly pull away. He lingered for a 

Moment. She could feel his soft lips against her chin which was enough to make her heart beat uncontrollably. He finally pulled away.

**Jin:**                  See ya Xiao.

Xiaoyu: You're coming back right?

**Jin:**                  Of course.

**Xiaoyu:           **You promise?

**Jin:**                  *smiles* I promise.

She smiled back.

**Xiaoyu:**           Good…..I'll be waiting for you.

He smiled and lingered for a moment. There seemed to be something on both their minds.

**Miharu:**          Xiao?! Where are you?! I can hear you, but I can't see you! Xiao, Xiao!

**Xiaoyu:           **I'll be there in a minute!!!  
  


She turned to Jin.

**Xiaoyu:           **Well, I better be goin.

**Jin:**                  Yeah, well, see ya!

He turned and walked away. Ling just stood there remembering the moment they had.

**Xiaoyu**:            Jin!

He stopped.

**Xiaoyu:           **What about the….*she begins to blush*..*cough* well, you know.

He smiled.

**Jin:**                  Well, think of it as something to wait for. 

She smiled and began to joke.

**Xiaoyu**:            Only if you promise to finish it!

He laughed.

**Jin:**                  Trust me! I intend to!

She smiled again and thinks to herself for a moment.

**Miharu:**          Xiao!!?!

**Xiaoyu:**           Oh yeah. Coming!

She began to run the opposite way. She then paused. She turned around to take one last look at her friend. 

He was so far away by now.

**Xiaoyu:           **Don't die on me now Kazama….you better come back alive.

She smiled.

**Xiaoyu:           **Good bye Jin.

*************End of Flashback*******************

**Miharu**:           Xiao? Xiao!

**Xiao:   **            Huh?

**Miharu**:           Hey, anything wrong?

**Xiaoyu:**           No. Just thinking.

**Miharu**:           Thinking? Thinking about what? *smiles* Oh, I see!

**Xiaoyu:           **Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

**Miharu:**          Nothing! Nothing at all!

The both turned to look out at the amusement Park from their window.

**Miharu:**          Its great isn't it!? I'm so happy its finally finished! Id give anything to have one of my own!

**Xiaoyu:           **Really?

**Miharu:**          Of course!

**Xiaoyu:           **Well then, It's yours!

**Miharu:          **What? Are you serious?!

**Xiaoyu**:            I'm dead serious Mi! It's all yours.

**Miharu:          **Well, why? What Xiao Where are you going?

Ling Xiaoyu was already almost out the door.

**Xiaoyu:           **Miharu, I'm going on a journey.

**Miharu**:           What? Where! Xiao! Hey! Come back.

Ling was gone. Miharu stood there alone, facing the door.

**Miharu:          **Urrgh! That Xiao!  She's probably gone to search for Jin! Hmphf! What's so important about him?!

She stomped her foot on the ground. She then folded her arms and turned toward the window. Her anger quickly faded as

She ran towards the window. She ran her fingers up and down the window. She had finally realized what had happened. Her eyes

Widened at the thought.

**Miharu:**          It's all MINE!!!! 

*************************END OF CHAPTER***************

**Summary of next chapter:**     Hey everyone! Hope you liked that chapter! I love the ending. Miharu is so cute, even in the game. Well,

The next chapter is basically Panda's ending with a little of my interpretation. So yeah, sorry to say, it might be short.

Anyway, thanxx to all the people who reviewed. I'm still looking for more reviews. But imp so glad you guys appreciate it! More to come!

Next chapter:    **The convincing words: farewell to Panda!**


	5. Farewell to Panda

Author's Notes:     Hey, thanks for the reviews! Well, on with the story!

**The convincing Words: Farewell to Panda!!**

Ling was gone. Miharu stood there alone, facing the door.

**Miharu:     **Urrgh! That Xiao!  She's probably gone to search for Jin! Hmphf! What's so important about him?!

She stomped her foot on the ground. She then folded her arms and turned toward the window. Her anger quickly faded as

She ran towards the window. She ran her fingers up and down the window. She had finally realized what had happened. Her eyes

Widened at the thought.

**Miharu:**     It's all MINE!!!! 

*****

Xiaoyu:    Hey Panda! Why did you call me here?

Xiaoyu:    What? Is something wrong?

Panda reached for something in her purse. She then took out a picture.

Xiaoyu:    Oh! I remember this! *she smiles*

It was a picture of Jin, Xiao, and Panda. Xiao and Jin were in their school uniforms, panda was in between them while ling was pulling Jin's arm.

Xiaoyu:    I can't believe you still had this!

Ling remembered what happened that day. It was Jin's last day of school he was already graduating. Not sure of what was to happen to him, Ling decided she wanted a picture to remember him by if he decided to leave Japan. The problem Jin wasn't so fond of having his picture taken. But that day, Ling had tricked him into taking one with her. She smiled and looked up at Panda.

Xiaoyu:    Why are you showing me this?

Panda points to Jin in the picture.

Xiaoyu:    Yes, that's Jin. Oh, I see. You want to go searching for Jin. Is that it?  
  


Panda shakes her head.

Xiaoyu:    No?

Panda points to Ling.

Xiaoyu:    Me? You want me to search for Jin? You'll come with me right?

Panda looks down.

Xiaoyu:    Are you afraid of becoming on the endangered species list? Is that it?

Panda shakes her head.

Xiaoyu:    But why? Please say you'll come! Together we'll search the world for Jin!

Panda just stares at the ground.

Xiaoyu:    Please say you'll come! Please, Panda.. Panda please!

Panda never looked at her. Xiao grew sad and dug her face between her knew. She began to think….

**Xiaoyu:    But why….**

Just then she heard a familiar voice ringing through her head. 

Voice:    You're strong Xiao. You can do anything you want, but you first have to believe it yourself.

She smiled to herself.

Xiaoyu:    Jin….

She quickly got up and dusted herself. Panda jerked her head upward.

Xiaoyu:    Okay! *nods* I'll do it!

She smiled sweetly at Panda and bent down to hug her.

Xiaoyu:    Thank you, my best friend.

She pulled away.

Xiaoyu:    I wont forget you.****

*********************************************

Well, that's the end of that chapter. More to come! No summary for the next chapter. The title pretty much explains it all. It's pretty short.

Well, next chapter, 

Farewell to Japan! The search Begins


	6. At the Airport: Good bye Japan!

Author's note:    Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating sooner. School. Well, thanks to the help of Kotou, I just found out that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Sorry about that! Well, I fixed it and now I do! So start reviewing!

Chapter 

Voice:    You're strong Xiao. You can do anything you want, but you first have to believe it yourself.

She smiled to herself.

Xiaoyu:    Jin….

She quickly got up and dusted herself. Panda jerked her head upward.

Xiaoyu:    Okay! *nods* I'll do it!

She smiled sweetly at Panda and bent down to hug her.

Xiaoyu:    Thank you, my best friend.

She pulled away.

Xiaoyu:    I wont forget you.

****

Miharu:    Xiao? Are you sure about this? You do know what you're doing right?

Xioayu:    Of course! Don't sweat it!

Miharu:    **Gives Xioayu a doubtful face and crosses her arms*** Okay…..If you're sure of it!

Xioayu:    **Places her hands on Miharu's shoulders** I'm positive!

Miharu smiles and hugs her friend.

Miharu:    I'll miss you Xioa! Thanks for everything. I hope you find what you're looking for.

She then looks at Ling with a puzzled look on her face.

Xiaoyu:    What?

Miharu:    Is this what it was like?

Xiaoyu:    What what was like?

Miharu:    When you and Jin said goodbye. Was it a _tearful_  goodbye?

Miharu smiles and looks Xiaoyu right in the eye. Ling blushes.

Xiaoyu:    Miharu! It's none of your business!

Miharu:    Ah huh!

Xiaoyu:    Miharu.

Miharu:    Oh all right. Sorry Xiao.

Xiaoyu:    It's okay!

Ling and Miharu both laughed. Ling then walked over to Panda and gave her one last thug. She pulled away.

 Panda ha d sad expression on her fuzzy face.

Xiaoyu:    What's wrong?

Panda tilts her head.

Xioayu:    Oh, I know. You need some cheering up!

Xioayu quickly took out her picture Panda gave her. She smiled sweetly at Panda. Panda then nuzzled her.

Xiaoyu:    There, all better.

She starts to get up and Miharu notices the item in her hand.

Miharu:    He! What's that?

She quickly snatched the photograph away from ling.

Xiaoyu:    Hey! Give it back!

Miharu:    Ohh! So this is what you've been hiding! Aww! You and Jin look so cut together.

Xiaoyu begins to blush.

Xiaoyu:    Miharu! Give it back.

Miharu continues to tease.

Miharu:    Or else what?

Xiaoyu:    Give it back or I'll yell out that you have the biggest crush on Hwoarang!

Miharu:    Go ahead. It wouldn't bother me.

Xioayu:    So I guess it wouldn't bother you id I went over to Korea and told him myself?

Miharu:    NO! You cant! He knows who I am Xioa!

Xiaoyu:    I wont if you give back the picture.

Miharu:   Promice?

Crosses fingers.

Xiaoyu:    Promise!

Miharu:    All right.

Xioayu quickly snatches the picture, grabs her bags, and heads towards the gate. She then turned 

back towards her friends and cupped her hands around her mouth.

Xioayu:   Hey Mi! Next stop, Korea! And boy isn't Hwoarang going to be surprised!! 

She ran into the plane.

Miharu:    Xiao!!!!!!

Bialy:    Just think of it as payback! *She smiles*

Panda smiles as Ling waves from the window of the plane. Miharu just kept yelling threats

 to her as the plane took off.

Miharu:   Urrrrr! 

She clenches her fists and remembered something, which made her smile. She then turned

 to Panda.

Miharu:    Hey Panda. Xioa only does things for people when she knows what's best for them right?

Panda nods. Miharu then throws up her arms and squeals.

Miharu:   I'm gonna have a boyfriend!!!!!

********************************************************************

Author's note:    Sorry, no summary. Gotta think of how to do the next chapter. So it might take a while. Hey, review and give me some ideas.  Should I make Miharu and Hwoarang go out? Review!

Well, thanks!


	7. Road to Korea

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that this took so long! Well, on with the story!

Road to Korea

_Dear Miharu,_

_I've arrived here safely at Korea. I have Hwoarang's address. I hope he's not too surprised to see me. I hope he has some information on the whereabouts of Jin. It would be nice to see him once again .it feels like apart of me is missing and being taken away bit by bit when each day goes by. I don't really expect you to understand this, but I feel like life is some how slopping away from me. That is why I have to find him, and I will at all costs until Jin and I are together again. Hmm….its funny. You're the only one whom i've really expressed this too. You are also the only one who really knows how I feel no matter how much I deny it. You were actually the one who knew about my feelings before I knew about them myself. Its funny how things come together isn't it. It makes me happy to know you'll always be there for me, but now, I have to do this on my own, for Jin's sake, and for mine. I want t o help him, I know he's going through so much pain, I can feel it. Its in his touch, his eyes, everything. Pain. And that is why I have to find him. I know I can help him; I did before and ill do it again. Well, I better am going. Thank you so much for everything Mi. Tell panda I said hi. I miss you guys already…_

_Love,_

_Ling Xiaoyu._

*SEND*

Ling xiaoyu slowly closed her laptop. She looked up into the red crimson sky as she let a tear

 fall down her cheek.

Ling:    So this is what it feels like to be alone…

She tried to be strong, but tears continued to flow. The red sky suddenly became blurry as the 

tears rolled on. She put her hands over her face and continued to weep.

Ling:    Why Jin? Why do you insist on being alone? Don't you know how much I care? Jin…

She slowly moved her hands away from her face as she looked up into the sky once again. 

The sun was about to set. She kept the beautiful image in her mind as she closed her eyes. 

She let a smile creep her face.

Ling:    …..I love you…

*****

Jin:    Xiao!

He looked around at his surroundings carefully. It was all the same as he had left it:

 an old run down dojo. He could hear the sound of footsteps running towards the room he was in.

Man:    Jin! You okay? What's all the commotion?

Jin:    I'm sorry, it's nothing. 

Man:    You're too old to be having nightmares you know.

The old man slowly walked out of the room and back to whatever he was doing at the time.

 Jin slowly wiped the swat off his forehead as he remembered his dream.

Jin:    A nightmare? No. Because she was in it, and she said…

He suddenly remembered what had happened in the dream.

Jin:    …she said she loved me, but then she left me…why? Maybe it was a nightmare….

Jin slowly pulled the covers back over his head. He looked out his window and could clearly

 see the moon shining bright. He smiled once more and closed his eyes.

Jin:    I love you too. Will you love me forever?

He drifted off to sleep…

*******

 Ling slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She had just seen many illusions in her head

 that clouded her thoughts. Ones that brought pain, but some that reminded her once more of what

 her goal was to do at the time. She looked up back into the sky as she remembered one illusion

 in particular. One that touched her heart. Jin had told her he loved her and had asked her a little question. 

Ling:    What am I doing? It's not like Jin really said it to me. But it felt so real. Like he was reaching

 out to me, trying to tell me something…It felt so real…

She smiled once more as she remembered his question. To her, it was more than an illusion. She

 closed her eyes once more.

Ling:    Yes, forever.

*******

Jin:    ….forever….

***************************************

YOU LIKE? THEN REVIEW NOW! SORRY NO MAJOR XIAOYIN, BUT ITS REALLY 

ROMANTIC CONSIDERING THAT THEIR LOVE CAN STAND EVEN THEM BEING 

HUNDREDS OF MILES AWAY, EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW IT. 

THAT'S JUST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T GET THAT SCENE.  THEY ARE 

ACTUALLY CONVERSING THROUGH THEIR HEARTS AND THEIR STRONG LOVE,

 AND THEY HAVE NO CLUE. WELL, JIN'S ASLEEP AND THINKS IT'S A DREAM, 

AND LING THINKS SHE'S HAVING AN ILLUSION. WELL, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND

 KNOW. WELL, NO SUMMARY FOR NEXT CHAP. SORRY. REVIEW NOW!


	8. A visit to Hwoarang

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING ON THIS SO 

MUCH. DON'T WORRY PEOPLE; I PLAN TO FINISH THIS TILL THE END! I

 JUST HOPE I GET PLENTY OF REVIEWS! WELL, IN THIS FIC, IM GONNA

 MAKE HWOARANG KINDA SWEET. I JUST THINK IT MAKES THIS STORY 

GO ALONG WELL. SO, JUST READ IT, YOU'LL REALLY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

 IT'S REALLY SHORT THOUGH. WELL, DON'T WORRY, XIAOYIN COMING 

SOON! MAYBE EVEN A LITTLE MIHARU/HWOARANG ACTION! MAYBE…

Visit to Hwoarang

Ling Xiaoyu carefully re-read the slop of paper in her hand.

Ling:    Yup. This is the place. 695 Willow. I just hope he's home.

She hesitantly knocked on the door. No answer. She continued, still no reply ever

 came.

Ling:     Hwoarang? Hello? It's me, Xiao.

Still, no one came. She slowly backed away from the door rather disappointed.

Ling:     Well, I guess he's not home…..now what?

She looked up into the sky, it was almost dark. She then continued to walk down

 the sidewalk.

Ling:      I guess I better find an inn or something….

Voice:   An inn? Now you know that place is filled with weirdos. It's no place for a pretty 

girl like you.

Ling's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned around.

Ling:     Hwoarang!

Hwoa:  *smiles* Hey shorty! 

She quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. Hwoarang was always like a brother to her, 

even though he really disliked Jin. Deep down, Ling knew that Hwoarang wasn't such a bad

 guy when everyone else did. She knew, that even though Jin and Hwoarang were two 

opposite people, they had more in common than they thought. She always had a "feeling"

 about these things, and she usually was always right. She knew that deep down inside,

 Hwoarang really didn't hate Jin. She couldn't under stand how anyone could, to her; Jin 

was the nicest guy she ever met…

Hwo:    Huh? Hey Xiao, why are you crying?

Ling:     Huh?

Hwoarang playfully patted her on the head.

Ling:     Hey!

Hwo:    I'm sorry; it's just that I've never seen you like this. Besides, you never4 minded

 it before.

Ling:     Yeah, well, I've changed.

Hwo:    Wow! Little miss Ling all grown up?

She looked to the ground and seemed upset over something.

Hwo:    Huh? Xiao? What's wrong? I really don't get you. Don't tell me I've upset you now.

Ling:     It's nothing. Can we please go inside? It's freezing out here.

Hwo:    Sure. Come on. So tell me, why you come all the way over here to Korea?

Ling:     Well Hwoa, it's a long story.

******************

Miharu:    Huh? Hey panda! I've got mail! It's from Xiao!

Panda quickly rushed to her side. Panda of course couldn't read because, well, she was

 panda! Miharu had to read it aloud for her.

Miharu:    Awww….that's….so….sweet. 

She paused for a moment before she let the info seep in.

Miharu:    WHAT? KOREA???? I'VE GOT TO STOP HER!!! XIAO, IM GONNA 

KILL YOU!!!

Miharu quickly gathered her things and reached in her drawer. She pulled out a ticket to

 Korea, which surprised Panda.

Miharu:    Now I never really thought Xiao was serious, but I'm glad I kept this just in case. 

She grabbed a suitcase and ran to the door with the ticket in her mouth. She then pulled it

 out and shouted back to Panda:

Miharu:    Bye Panda! I'll be back! Take care of the park while I'm gone!!!!

*Panda in her own mind*

Panda:     I can't believe she would fly all the way to Korea over a silly little thing like this.

 Huh….Miharu, sometimes I wonder about you….

*************THE END********

SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT. KINDA CRAPPY TOO. SORRY. WELL, JUST 

REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME, AT LEAST I GET A REVIEW. WELL,

 ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. A visit to Hwoarang Pt 2

OKAY EVERYONE! HOW ARE YA ALL DOING? WELL, ANYWAYS, I NEED

 SOME ADVICE. I GOT A REVIEW SAYING THEY WANTED SOME 

JULIA/HWOARNAG IN THIS. TO BE HONEST, I DON'T REALLY LIKE JULIA.

 BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. IF YOU GUYS WANT SOME HWO/JUL, I'LL

 PUT IT. SO, HERE IT IS. I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU

 THINK. SHOULD I HAVE IT HWO/MIHARU, OR HWO/ JULIA. BUT I AM MOST

 DEFINETLY NOT CHANGING JIN AND XIAO! THEY WERE MEANT FOR 

EACH OTHER! NOW WHO HWOARANG WOULD GO FOR IS KINDA THE

 QUESTION. I REALLY THINK HE WOULD LOOK CUTE WITH MIHARU

THOUGH. BUT ITS WHAT THE FANS WANT RIGHT? AM I RIGHT? WELL,

 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BUH-BYE!

A visit to Hwoarang: Pt. 2

Miharu:    Bye Panda! I'll be back! Take care of the park while I'm gone!!!!

*Panda in her own mind*

Panda:     I can't believe she would fly all the way to Korea over a silly little thing like this.

 Huh….Miharu, sometimes I wonder about you….

***********

Hwo:    Huh? Xiao? What's wrong? I really don't get you. Don't tell me I've upset you now.

Ling:     It's nothing. Can we please go inside? It's freezing out here.

Hwo:    Sure. Come on. So tell me, why you come all the way over here to Korea?

Ling:     Well Hwoa, it's a long story.

**********

Hwoa:   What?! Kazama! Is that what this is all about?

Ling:       Hwao!

Hwo:      I'm sorry Ling, but why? Why that Jerk?

Ling:       Hwoa! He's not a jerk and you know it.

Hwo:      …..

Ling:       I'm sorry Hwoa. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that…you don't even know him

 and you already judge him—

Hwo:      Hey, no apologies. It's my fault. I get too hyper every time someone even mentions

 his name.

Ling:       Hwoa? Why do you even hate him?

Hwo:      Huh? I don't know….

Ling:       He's not such a bad person once you get to know him.

Hwo:      Yeah, he's probably all that bad if you seem to like him.

Ling then started to blush.

Hwo:      So you like him huh?

Ling:       *blushes* What?! I didn't say that!!

Hwo:      You didn't have too; I can see it all over you.

Ling:        …..

Hwo:       Well then, Kazama can't be all that bad. If you seem to like him this much. I trust

 your judgment Xiao. I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like you can see through

 people's hearts. It's like a gift or something…I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy.

Ling:        …..

Hwo:       But seriously, I noticed it the first time I met you. I don't know how to explain

 it though….Its really something special.

Ling:        Thanks Hwoarang…..man, I'm getting sleepy!

Hwo:       Wow! We've been talking for over 5 hours already. Well, it's getting late. 

You better go to bed.

Ling:        Yeah, I'll sleep here on the couch.

Hwo:       What? No way! You can have my room.

Ling:         Are you sure?

Hwo:        Hurry before I change my mind *smiles*

Ling:         Thanks Hwoa. Hey, um, did Jin ever say anything to you?

Hwo:        Huh?

Ling:         Did he ever talk to you?

Hwo:        Well, just because we're rivals doesn't mean I never talk to him. Besides, I 

saved his life once and—

Ling::         Hwoa?

Hwo:         Lets just say the dept was paid off.

Ling:         You think that's the only reason he helped you out?

Hwo:         It's gotta be, why else?

Ling:          So you're saying that if you were to be in trouble and Jin just happened to be 

would around, he wouldn't help out. Is that it?

Hwo:        Well…I don't see why he would. Eh has no—

Just then he remembered something.

*Flashback*

Hwo:         I said fight me!

Jin:             I don't want to fight.  

Hwo:         Well, I say lets go now!!

Jin:             I have no reason too.

Hwo:         Oh yeah? Well, I'll give you a reason!!

*End of Flashback*

Ling:          Hwoa? Hw~oa….Hey Hwoa!

Hwoa:       Huh?

Ling:          You-who?

Hwoa:        Huh?…Xiao…

Ling:          Well?

Hwoa:       Well, I guess you're right Xiao, he would wouldn't he?

Ling:           Huh?

Hwo:          He would because he'd have a reason to, am I right?

Ling:           Uhh…sure. So, does Jin ever say anything to you? 

Hwoarang noticed that Ling was a bit flustered. Being the "big brother" he is, he decided 

to tease her a little. He gave her a sheepish smirk and squinted his eyes at her.

Hwo:          Like what?

Ling:           Huh?…..Oh, you know—

Hwo:          No, really I don't.

Ling:           Ummm…

Hwo:          Umm? What sorta "things" would we talk about?

Ling:           *blushes* Hwo would I know?

Hwo:          Oh, but I think you do!

Ling:           Huh? Me?!

Hwoarang continued with his questioning glance and little teases. Ling was speechless 

for a while.

Ling:           Hwoarnag!

Hwo:          Just tell me what you were thinking.

Ling:           Nothing. I'm going to bed.

Hwo:          Oh come on Xiao! Don't tell me I got you all upset now!

Ling:           *smiles* No, I'm not upset. Sorry bout that.

Hwo:          *smiles* No problem.

Ling:           It's getting late. I better be going to bed.

Hwo:          Yeah….

Ling:           ….goodnight Hwoarang.

She slowly made her way donw the hall. Hwao knew he also had feelings for her. 

He knew he would regret what he was soon about to do.

Hwo:        Hey Xiao—

Ling:         Huh? Yeah, what is it Hwoarang?

Hwo:        ……

Ling:         Huh?

Hwo:        He said—

Ling:         Yes?

Hwo:         -He said you're a special person Xiao, and that there's no one else like you. 

He looked to the ground and smiled to himself.

Hwo:         You mean a lot to him you know.

Ling:           …..

Hwo:          …and—for once, I couldn't disagree with him more…

Ling:           *smiles* Thanks Hwoa.

She continued to walk away.

Hwo:         Hey Xiao! What was it you were going to tell me earlier?

Ling:          Huh? Um…I can't seem to remember. Oh well, I'll remember in the morning.

 Goodnight Hwoarang!

Hwo:         *smiles* Yeah Xiao, goodnight.

And they both went away and slept.

****The End***********

HEY EVERY BODY! ITS ME! XIAOYIN NENI! ANYWAYS, OH MY! WHATS 

GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?

LING:     I REMEMBER!

HWO:     YOU REMEMBER?

LING:     YES! I REMEMBER!

HWO:     TELL ME! TELL ME!  
ME:        TELL HIM! TELL HIM!  
LING:     NOPE!

ME:        NO?

HWO:     NOOOO?!!!

MIH:      THANK GOD!

LING:     BUT I WILL TELL YOU TOMORROW!!

MIH:      NOOOOOO! XIAO! IM GONNA KILL YOU!  
JIN:       DON'T TOUCH XIAO!

HWO:   HEY! XIAO'S MINE!  
JIN:       NO, SHE'S MINE!

ME:       HEY! SHUT UP!

MIH:      YEAH, SHUT UP! ESPECIALLY XIAO!

LING:    MIHARU?!?

MIH:      SORRY.

ME:     NEXT CHAPTER:

THE SECRETS OUT! HOW WILL HWOARANG HANDLE IT, BETTER YET, 

HOW WILL **MIHARU ** HANDLE IT?!

MIH:    HANDLE WHAT?

LING:  OH, NOTHING….

MIH:    XIAO! YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING!….

LING: …….

MIH:    XIAOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME:      -_-  NEVER MIND THEM….JUST, REVIEW NOW!!!PLEASE!!!!

Hwo:    Wow, that coffee sure wore off quick…

Jin:        Yeah, sure glad that was over….

MIH:     MORE COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!


	10. Miharu's secret

I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS YET, SO IM STILL STICKING TO 

MY MIHARU/HWOARANG IDEA UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS SAYING 

OTHER WISE. STILL, I DON'T LIKE JULIA, BUT IF ITS WHAT YOU WANT, 

HECK, ILL GO FOR IT. WELL, ON WITH THE STORY.

Miharu's secret

Hwo:         Hey Xiao! What was it you were going to tell me earlier?

Ling:          Huh? Um…I can't seem to remember. Oh well, I'll remember in the morning.

 Goodnight Hwoarang!

Hwo:         *smiles* Yeah Xiao, goodnight.

And they both went away and slept.

************************************

Ling woke up the next morning feeling completely relaxed. She stretched and took a

 deep breath, to her surprise, she smelled something delicious cooking.

Ling:        Hwoarang? Cooking?

She slowly got dressed and walked down the hall. The smell was getting closer. It was 

the most delicious smell she had ever scented. She soon made her way to the kitchen. 

To her dismay, she found pots and pans everywhere. In the middle of the mess was 

Hwoarang attempting to cook. Ling put her hands on her side and made her presence 

known. Hwoarang cursed after burning himself on the stove, but turned around at the 

sound of another person's presence.

Hwoa:      Oh, hey Xiao!  
Ling:         Hwoarang, what are you doing?  
Hwo:        What does it look like? I'm cooking!  
Ling:         Really? But what smells so delicious?

Hwo:        Take a look!  
He brought a plate in front of her. Ling's eyes soon widened with joy at the sight of the

 delicious dish before her.

Ling:         Shrimp Dumplings!! And Peking duck! My favorite!!! Oh Hwoarang, you 

shouldn't have!!!!

She quickly snatched the plate out of his hands and started to eat. Hwoarang sat on 

a stool in front of her and watched in awe.

Hwo:       You know, for a little girl, you sure can eat a lot!

Ling:         Rittle Url?!

Hwo:       Hey! Don't eat with your mouth full!  
Ling:        *swallows* Sorry. What do you mean little girl?

Hwo:       Kidding! Only kidding!

Ling looked at him a while and started to munch down. Hwoarang couldn't help but laugh.

 After almost eating the whole plate, she then turned to Hwoarang who looked at her in 

amazement.

Ling:       Oh, I'm sorry, you want some?

Hwo:       I can't believe you ate all of that…

Ling:        Yeah, I guess I was kinda hungry.

Hwo:       Kinda?

Ling:        Well, I am your guest right?  
Hwo:       Yeah, sure.

Ling:        That was sure delicious!

Hwo:       Yeah, I imagine it was.

Ling:         Hmmm…it seems like I'm forgetting something….

Hwo:       Oh yeah! You were going to tell me something remember?

Ling:        Oh yeah! That's right!

Hwo:       So, you remember?

Ling:        Umm…..Let me remember…..

Ling put one finger to her head and tried to remember the best she could…..

Ling:        What was it….Jin? No. Hmmm….Panda? No, that's not it….

Miharu?….Miharu…Hmm………

Hwo:        Miharu? Oh, yes, that's your friend huh?

Ling:         Friend? Oh yeah, that's her….now let me…..YES!

Hwo:        What? You remember?

Ling:         Yes I do!!!!

Hwo:        Well?

Ling:         I know someone—

Hwo:        Yes—

Ling:         That really and totally is head over heals for you!  
Hwoarang fell back surprised.

Hwo:        Me?!?!

Ling:         No, the other Hwoarang I know. Yes You!

Hwo:        Who?

Ling:         Well, Its—

Miharu:     NO XIAO!!!!!

Ling:         Miharu?!?!?  
Miharu burst through the door at the right minute. Hwoarang was still at the other end 

of the table flat on the ground. Miharu had not yet noticed him there.

Hwo:       Miharu?

Mih:         Xiao! Where's Hwoarang?!?!  
Ling:        He's—

Mih:         Sleeping? Good. Did you tell him anything?!?!

Ling:        No. Actually he's—

Mih:         Yes, I knew you wouldn't tell him!  
Ling was still struck with surprise. The fact that her best friend from Japan flew all the way 

to Korea just to make sure her secret was safe was beyond her. This was a little beyond the

 ordinary, even for Miharu. But still, you could never tell what to expect from her next.

 Hwoarang heard their conversation and soon regained his footing. He stood up and dusted 

himself. As he did, Miharu was suddenly struck with surprise. She stood there motionless.

Hwo:       Hey Miharu. Now what were you guys talking about? Wouldn't tell me what?

Miharu remained still.

Ling:        Uh, Miharu?

Hwo:       Hey, is she okay?

Ling:        I don't know, it looks like she's okay.

Hwo:       Hey, Miharu?

Hwoarang walked over to Miharu and waved his hand in front of her face.

Ling:        Hey, Miharu! It's me! Xiao!

Miharu then seemed to come out of her trance.

Mih:        Huh? Xiao? I had the strangest—

She then turned her head to her left, and upon seeing the figure of the familiar Korean 

red-head, she then felt lightheaded and her feet were giving out from under her.

Mih:        Hwoarang?

Hwo:       Hey.

Mih:        …….

She then fainted.

Ling:      Oh my gosh! Miharu!

Before she could fall, she was caught in the arms of the young Korean man. He then picked

 her up, and carried her off to place her on the couch. He had not yet fixed the place

 where he slept, therefore his blankets were still all over the place. He then moved some,

 and laid Miharu onto of the rest.

Hwo:     So this is Miharu huh?

Ling:      Yup, that's her.

Hwo:      Its funny. I thought she was pretty and all, but I never knew she could be like this.

Ling:       Huh? What do you mean?

Hwo:      No, it's nothing. So, who is the one that likes me?

Ling:       Isn't it a bit obvious?

Hwo:      Yeah…It's cool. Why'd she come all the way over here though?

Ling:       To be honest, I don't know myself.

Hwo:      Yeah, well, we better move her up to my room. 

Ling:        Yeah, that's a good idea.

***3 HOURS LATER*******

Hwo:      Xiao? Why do you keep looking at me like that?

Ling:       Well, after you left to check up on Miharu, you've been acting quite peculiar lately.

Hwo:       *blushes* I don't know what you mean.

Ling:       Get off it Hwo! I can see this a mile away! You like her!

Hwo:      What?! I was just checking up on her. You did that yourself!

Ling:        I checked up on her twice! Twice Hwoarang! That was your 6th time!

Hwo:       You could never be too careful!

Ling:         Uh-huh!

Hwo:        Xiao! I'm serious!  
Ling:         Just admit it Hwoarang, you like her! Everyone knows you had a little crush 

on her the first time you met her the last tournament! Even…Jin told me!

Hwo:       He told you?!?  
Ling:        No! I was just kidding! He said nothing…but I thought he would have said 

something to you….now that you let your secret out…tell me!

Hwo:       I don't like her Xiao, that's that.

Ling:        So your saying, if she were to ask you out, you would say no.

Hwo:       Wait—I dint say that!

Ling:        So you would!! 

Hwoarang crossed his arms and lowered his head.

Hwo:       Yeah, so.

Ling:        I KNEW IT!!!!

Hwo:       Okay! You don't have to go telling the world!

Mih:       Huh? Xiao? What's all the—

Ling and Hwoarang soon turned their attention to Miharu who was at the bottom of the 

steps looking really ill.

Ling:      Miharu! What are you doing up! You should be in bed!

Mih:       I just came to see what all the noise was—

Hwo:      Ling is right Miharu. You should go back to bed.

Mih:      Hwoarang? I must be dreaming…

Miharu stumbled to her feet.

Ling:     Miharu!

Ling and Hwoarang rushed to her side.

Mih:    I'm okay.

Hwo:   No, you're sick. You need to be in bed.

He wrapped  his arms around her and helped her up slowly. Miharu looked up into his

 face and smiled.

Mih:      Thank you.

He smiled back at her and lifted her up.

Hwo:     Anything for a pretty face.

Miharu blushed and closed her eyes. Hwoarang then lifted her and carried her up the 

stairs and into the room. Ling watched the whole thing happen with a wide smile across

 her face. She then decided to follow. She noticed that the bedroom door was cracked

 open. She was about to walk in when she noticed the scene before her.

Hwo:      Miharu, you should take more care of yourself you know.

Mih:        Oh, Hwoarang. I'm fine.

Hwo:      No, you're not. You think you are but your not. There are a lot of people who

 care about you, so you have to take care of yourself okay?

He slowly laid her onto the bed and sat on a stool next to her. He then looked down to

 the ground looking a bit hurt over something.

Mih:       Hwoarang? Is something wrong?

Hwo:      No, it's nothing.

Mih:       Yes, there's something wrong, what did I say?

Hwo:      I said its nothing. Lets just drop it okay?!

Miharu looked down feeling hurt.  Hwoarang noticed this and walked over to the

 window. He was never good around people when they got too emotional.

Mih:       Oh Hwoarang….

Miharu had meant for him not to hear. She had meant for it to be a whisper, for no

 one to hear but herself, but he did hear it. He had heard it clearly.

Hwo:      Oh Hwoaranag what?

Miharu looked up surprised. She met the questioning eyes of Hwoarang once more.

 She started to feel her face begin to warm and she soon averted her eyes.

Mih:        Nothing.

Hwo:       What was that?

Mih:         What was what?

Hwo:        What was that look you gave me just now?

Mih:         I don't know!

Hwo:        Oh but I think you do!

Hwoarang smiled at Miharu. She blushed even further. He found her embarrassed and 

found it amusing. He then continued to tease her further as he walked closer to her bedside.

Hwo:        What were you thinking just now, huh?

Mih:          Just drop it!

Hwo:        No.

Mih:         Hwoarang you jerk!

She threw a fist at him, but he caught her wrist. Miharu looked into his eyes and began

 to blush once again. She softened her gaze as she felt him let go of her wrist, but still, 

her eye's full attention was on Hwaorangs.

Mih:         I was thinking….

Hwo:        Yeah….

They moved in closer.

Mih:         That maybe….

Hwoarang made his way closer to her.

Mih:          That, I might like you…..

Hwo:         I like you too….So what are you gonna do about it?

Miharu stopped and looked at Hwoarang surprised. He then gave her one last smile.

Hwo:         Kidding, only kidding.

She smiled and they moved in closer for a kiss.

Ling was watching this scene all from outside the door. She was soon about to barge in

 the room with one of her original "I told you so's", but soon decided to retreat. She had 

remembered this scene all to clearly. It was one that had happened to her one time, but

 she remembered how it was soon cut off by the un called for "barging in of a friend". 

She had remembered how much she had wanted that moment, and she knew how much

 her friend, both of them, wanted this moment. She gave one last smile before walking away.

Ling:         Good for you. I'm happy for you two. May you find your love eventually.

She walked away and remembered her moment once again with Jin. Jin. It was the reason

 she was there. She then was motivated to try her hardest. No matter what, at all costs,

 she would again be reunited with Jin. And finally, they would be together. It was all

she wanted, it was her only point of view. It was love's point of view, or was it? She 

would soon find out the meaning of "Love's point of view", but for now, she 

allowed her friends to reminisce in the moment they had. For her, she would take

 a walk in the forest, hoping to find any clues that would link her to her lost friend 

and lover. This was now the start of her journey.

**********THE END**********

HEY EVERYONE! OKAY, SORRY THAT THIS WAS SUCH A BORING

CHAPTER, WELL, MAYBE FOR MOST IT WAS. BUT DON'T WORRY! XIAOYIN

COMING VERY SOON! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Souls reunited

Souls Reunited 

Ling:         Good for you. I'm happy for you two. May you find your love eventually.

She walked away and remembered her moment once again with Jin. Jin. It was the reason

 she was there. She then was motivated to try her hardest. No matter what, at all costs,

 she would again be reunited with Jin. And finally, they would be together. It was all

she wanted, it was her only point of view. It was love's point of view, or was it? She 

would soon find out the meaning of "Love's point of view", but for now, she 

allowed her friends to reminisce in the moment they had. For her, she would take

 a walk in the forest, hoping to find any clues that would link her to her lost friend 

and lover. This was now the start of her journey.

*********************************

Ling Xioayu slowly closed the door behind her. She looked up into the window where 

her friends were. She smiled as she saw the scene of the two lovers in a promising embrace.

 She liked to see her friends happy, and she would do anything for them. That was why

 she had to find Jin. She knew in her heart something was troubling him, and that he was

 far from being happy. All she wanted was to be his happiness, to share his happiness, 

but she would never be able to fulfill that if he wasn't around to share it with. She then

 put her coat on and walked out the door. Hwoarang lived up high in the hills. He lived 

close to a very large and lush forest. His reason for being in such a secluded place was

 probably to hide away from the military, and this was a good place to hide. It would 

be very hard for someone to be found at a place like this. It was also a place where 

Hwoarang could train. These places were always best to press someone to there limit 

and to reach their hidden potential. No wonder Hwoarang was as strong as he was….

Ling:      I hope that they find my note….I won't be long.

She walked through the forest as her thoughts continued to wander.

_Ling:   So you heard any news about Jin?_

_Hwo:  None I can say of._

_Ling:  He hasn't contacted you or nothing?_

_Hwo:   Nope._

_Ling:   How strange…._

_Hwo:   How is that strange?_

_Ling:   Well, out of everyone, I thought you would be the first person Jin would come to._

_Hwo:   You mean besides you?_

_Ling:   …………_

_Hwo:   Well, I can't say I've heard of him, that's for sure. But something feels very_

_ peculiar._

_Ling:   You mean you feel it too?_

_Hwo:   Yeah, I  feel like he's actually here sometimes. Like he's right under our noses_

_, but we don't even know about it._

_Ling:   You serious?_

_Hwo:   Yeah, but who am I kidding? That power is way too strong to be Jin's….._

_Ling:   Hwoarang!_

_Hwo:   I was only joking._

_Ling:   But how do you know It's not just your power you can feel?_

_Hwo:   Well….I really don't know._

_Ling:   So, you don't know._

_Hwo:  Yeah. But I have this strange feeling……_

Ling:    A strange feeling…….

She continued to walk in a sudden trance, but when she got out of it, she had found that 

she was completely lost. 

Ling:    Oh great, this just had to happen to me.

She looked up into the sky. It was already dark. The trees were so thick and towering that 

she couldn't see Hwoarang's "house" at all. But that was the point of where it was built, so no one could find it.

Ling:     Hwoarang, you stupid. Now why'd ya have to go and make your house so hidden

…..You should've known I would be over one day…..Oh well, better get going Xiao. Don't want them to worry do you?

******************************

Mih:      Hwoarang?

Hwoarang removed his arm that was wrapped around Miharu. They were sitting comfortable 

together in front of the Television. Needless to say, they were in love. But it in the spur of

 the moment, Miharu had noticed something was "missing". 

Hwo:    Yeah, what is it Miharu?

Mih:      Xiao's been gone a while now. You sure she's not in trouble or nothing?

Hwo:     Relax. I can feel it. Nothings wrong.

Mih:       You sure?

Hwo:     I'm positive.

Hwoarang bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Miharu smiled at him.

Hwo:     Besides, I know Xiao, and she can take good care of herself.

Mih:       Yeah, You're probably right.

Hwo:     I'm always right!

Mih:       Yeah? Well I like you better when you're not always "right".

Hwo:     Well, then, I guess I wasn't right then….

Mih:        *Smiles* No, you were right.

Hwo:      *smiles*….Can we just kiss already?

Mih:        Hwoarang!

Hwo:      Joking! Only Joking!

Mih:        *smiles* I like it when you joke…

Hwo:       Oh yeah?

Mih:         Yeah….

**********************

Old man:      Jin, why don't you relax for a while. You've been training all day now.

Jin:               No, I cant stop, not yet.

Old man:      Why don't you have dinner with me then?

Jin:               ………

Old man:      You're going to train yourself to death you know.

Jin:               It doesn't matter. Just as long as I get this out of me.

Old man:      Why do you hate you're blood so much?

Jin:               You're fighting ways are pure, you should know why.

Old man:      Jin, your blood is your blood. You can never change that. But what is in your

 heart, that you can  change. And that my boy, is what I've been trying to teach you the 

first day you came to me.

Jin:               Yes, but—

Old man:      But what?

Jin:               You don't understand…

Old man:       Yes, it seems I don't. But I will tell you this: You have one of the purest 

hearts I know Jin Kazama. Maybe it is all thanks to your mother, or maybe it's just YOUR

 heart, but whatever it is, it is pure. That I know.

Jin:                Yes, my mother…..she was pure.

Old man:        Yes, she was. Pure from the first day I started to train her.

Jin looked up at the old man. He was the one his mother once called her "trainer". 

He taught her all she needed to know in the arts of fighting. He also taught her how to

 use her purity for the good of others, and it worked well in the life of Jin. He smiled and

 wiped the sweat of his brow.

Jin:               Thanks Jinrey.

Jinrey:          *Smiles* No problem. Now, lets go eat.

Jin:               Yeah, I'm starved.

*****************************

Ling walked through the forest in circles. She was hopelessly lost. She had seen different 

cabins hidden within the forest, but most of them seemed to be just old abandoned dojos.

 She wandered through the forest in the dark, with nothing but the moon's glow to guide 

her. She then came across another cabin, which was not one of Hwoarang's. She sighed

 to herself once more. 

Ling:         Oh well, I'm not _that_ lost. Who am I kidding?

She then took shelter in the old abandoned cabin as it started to rain.

Ling:         Well, I better rest up here. I'll continue searching tomorrow. I just hope Miharu

—and—Hwoarang aren't too—wor-ried…..

She rested her head on her jacket and drifted off into sleep.

Ling:         Oh Jin, will I ever find you?

*******************************

Jin:            What?

Jinrey:        Jin?  Is Something wrong?

Jin:            No, I just. No, it's nothing.

Jinrey:        No, tell me.

Jin:            Well, I could've sworn someone called out my name, but after that, it was all 

too confusing to understand.

Jinrey got off the floor and put his plate aside. Jin did the same. It was getting late and they 

had to rest early before they would train in the morning.

Jinrey:        Well, who was it?

Jin:              Well, it sounded like it was….

Jinrey:         Yes?

Jin:              You may think I'm crazy, but it sounded like Xiao.

Jinrey:          Xiao? My little Xiao?!

Jin:              Yeah.

Jinrey threw his hands up in glee. It had been ages (to him) since he had last seen his niece.

 She was like a daughter to him. It had been a long time since the last time he saw her. All he

 remembered was last seeing her before she left for the Tournament at the age of sixteen.

 From that point on, he couldn't remember much of anything. It was at this time that he was 

said to be abducted by Ogre. After the fourth tournament, Jin had accidentally bumped into

 him in Korea. What was Wang Jinrey doing in Korea? He was hoping to start a new life 

somewhere where there could be no interruptions of his everyday life. Where he could train 

and be free to do what he wanted. He just wanted to get away. He then found Jin, saw he 

was in a great deal of turmoil, and decided to take him in and teach him his ways, as he did

 Jun. But tears slowly came to his eyes as he remembered his niece and his joy, Ling Xiaoyu.

Jinrey:        My Ling? Here? But, why? To see her old uncle perhaps? No, I doubt it and find 

it very unlikely. But why? Could it really be her? Oh Jin, is it really my Little Xiao?

Jin:            I'm sorry, I don't know.

Jinrey:        Yes, I see. Maybe it's just wishful thinking…..

Jin:            Yeah, wishful thinking……..

Jinrey:        Well Jin, I'm off to bed. Goodnight son.

Jin:             Yes, goodnight master.

Jin walked over to the window as Wang slowly made his way out of the room. He

 looked up

 to the glowing moon as the rain continued to pour down.

Jin:             Xiao? Could it really be you?

_Voice:        Will I ever see you?_

Jin:             Xiao…….Yes, we will be reunited again. Trust me, I promise. I will 

come to you…..

******************************

Voice:        I will come to you…… 

Ling:           Jin…..

She then slowly drifted off to sleep.

*******************************the end*************

HEY EVERYONE! OKAY, DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY. 

YOULL LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER, I THINK. OH WELL, ANYWAYS,

 DON'T HAVE MUCH HERE TO WRITE ABOUT, JUST REVIEW OKAY. 

HERES WHAT I WILL TELL YOU: JIN WILL SEE XIAOYU! BUT THAT'S 

ALL IM SAYING!


	12. Love at last?

Ling woke up early that day to meet the bright rays of the sun. She stretched and walked

 out of the old cabin. Once outside, she noticed a lake. Her eyes widened in joy as she

 rushed over to it.

Ling:        A lake! Wow! Good thing I brought my backpack with an extra outfit just in 

case! I wouldn't be able to stand not taking a nice clean bath. The water looks so nice 

and clean! Oh, this is perfect!

Ling quickly undressed and jumped into the water.

*******************

Jinrey:      Up so early?  
Jin:           Yeah. I decided that we could get a head start on our training.

Jinrey:       Training? Yes, I almost forgot. Did I forget to tell you? I have to run a couple

 of errands in town. I will be back later. Why don't you continue to train for a while?

Jin:           Train here? Alone? This place wont do.

Jinrey:       Well, why don't you use my other dojo?  
Jin:            I'm allowed to use it?

Jinrey:       Of course! It may be my personal dojo, but I never really use it. It's too small

 for an old man like me. There are many things you could use there. 

Jin:            Gee, thanks.

Jinrey:        Besides, that place is probably run down already. It's been a while since I

 last used it. I know the lake view is pretty beautiful still.

Jin:             Lake view?

Jinrey:         Oh, did I forget to tell you? There is a lake there. It was one of the reasons

 I chose the place. It was always a place I would go to for peace and relaxation.

Jin:             A lake? Why didn't you say so? I could go for a dip right about now.

Jinrey:        Well, I better get going. You know where it is right? You don't need

 directions do you?

Jin:             No, I'm fine.

Jinrey:        Yes, sorry I had to do this to you.

Jin:             It's okay.

Jinrey:        Well, goodbye.

Jin:             Yeah, bye.

**************************

Ling was quite relaxed in the lake. It was the right temperature, and the scene was absolutely

 beautiful. She slowly got out of the water and continued to dress.

Ling:          Why anyone would abandon this place is beyond me……

She put on her pink dress and fixed her hair. She took one more look around, this was 

heaven. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Ling:           ………Hwoarang wont be too worried if I stay a little longer would they?

 Nah…..

**************************

Jin:           What? It sounds like someone's…

_Voice:       __hush now….quiet like the sun….hush now…._

Jin:            Singing?

He was silent for a while. It was hard to see anything because of all the trees. He heard

 the singing and thought it very beautiful. The angelic voice brought back memories of

 his childhood and memories of his friend. 

Jin:            Sounds like it's coming from Jinrey's cabin…..

He followed the beautiful singing, which continued, into a silent hum. He followed intently

 trying to find the mysterious woman behind the beautiful voice. He was now close to

 the cabin. With every step he took, he would hide behind a tree, afraid of being noticed.

 He persistently followed the voice as quiet as he could.

**************************

Ling:         _Hush now, quiet like the sun and, kiss me….hmmm hmm hmm……._

Ling Xiaoyu pranced around the forest ground and sang as she collected flowers on the

 ground, un aware that someone was pursuing her.

**************************

Jin:           Where is that coming from?

_Voice:_       _Hush now, quiet like the sun and, kiss me….hmmm hmm hmm……._

Jin:           I have to find that voice, I must!

**************************

Ling:        _And kiss me, underneath the it's glowing rays….._

**************************

Jin quickly made his way through the forest, trying to find the owner of the voice. He was

 intent on finding out who it was. He got closer, and closer, until he was just a glance 

away. He hid behind a tree, he was so close to the "angle".

Jin:         Her voice……it's so much like…..

He kept his back turned around listening to the voice. He seemed to fall into a slight 

trance. He closed his eyes and took one step forward. He then opened them and peeked

 around the corner. What he then saw brought his heart to a sudden stop.

Jin:         Xiao?!

He had said it to himself rather than aloud. Was it an angel? Yes. To him she was 

an angel. He looked at her with longing eyes. She had her back turned towards him 

while she continued to pick the flowers. She looked so lovely. Jin then persisted as to

 reach out his hand towards her. He wanted so much just to touch her, to wrap her

 in his arms again. But no. It wasn't time. Though he didn't want to, he found himself

 taking steps slowly forward. Unaware, he accidentally stepped on a big pile of wood.

*Crunch*

Ling's eyes quickly widened.

Ling:        Jin? Is that you?

But sense was quickly knocked back into her as she looked around. No one was

 there who could be seen.

Ling:        Huh? Whose there?

She looked around. Infront of her, behind her. No one was in her sight. Jin had quickly

 hid himself once more behind the tree.

Ling:        Hello? 

Ling was about to get up and look around when she saw a tiny squirrel run up to her.

 Ling, being a lover of animals, bent down to greet the little creature.

Ling:        Oh, hello?

Jin saw it was safe and again looked out of the corner and intently watched Ling's every

 move.

Ling:        So you were the once making all that noise? Silly me, I thought it might have

 been…… No. You must think I'm silly huh? Talking to you now. 

She giggled a little.

Ling:        It's just that, well, I have this deep feeling with in my heart that he's right here

 under neath my nose. Like he's here, watching me……

She then turned her eye to the little squirrel who was eating away at the nut Xiao had

 given it.

Ling:        *Smiles* You love that huh? Seems to me every one has something they

 love now. Hwoarang and Miharu have each other, you have your nut, who do I have?

Jin was watching and listening, "You belong to me…" he whispered to himself.

Ling:         Huh? What was that? No. I'm hearing things. 

Jin:           No, you're not.

Ling:         What? Jin? Who's there? Come out now! Show yourself!

No answer.

Ling:         Jin? Jin is that you?! Jin!!! If you are there, answer me!

No answer.

She looked up to the sky and leant up against a tree. She closed her eyes and decided

 to think for a while.

Ling:         Jin….where are you? You are driving me crazy! I'm even starting to hear 

you! What is wrong with me?

The squirrel then came and scurried onto her lap.

Ling:         *smiles* Do you have someone you love? Because I do…..Can I tell you a 

little secret? I always sing this song when I'm lonely.

She then continued to sing the familiar tune, which had brought Jin close to her. When

 she was done, she wiped away tears that rolled down her face.

Ling:          I sing it because, it reminds me of someone special. It reminds me of a guy

 I know. He's the sweetest guy I ever know. He makes me so happy when I'm around

 him…..but look at me? I'm not happy am I? That's why I went on this journey, to find

 him. And I will at all costs, until we are together again. Because you see, I …….Stupid 

me! I had to get lost like this just in the middle of my search. Now Miharu and Hwoarang

 are probably worried, and they'll probably never find me, and, and, I'll never be able to

 find Jin, we wont ever be…..

Tears then started to roll down her face. This was all Jin could take at this point. He

 knew he loved her, and he couldn't do this to the one he loved anymore. He didn't

 want to hurt her any further. He summed up the courage and moved from out of his

 hiding place. He was still unnoticed by Ling. She had her face dug between her knees

 as she continued to cry. He slowly walked over to her. He was now right infront of her.

Jin:         Hey, stop crying. Crying is a sign of—

Ling had already lifted her head at the sound of his voice. It was all she needed to reassure

 that it was him. She looked up in disbelief, as words couldn't escape her mouth.

  Jin smiled at her, bent down infront of her and wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

Ling:       Jin?

Jin:          Yes Ling, it's me.

Ling:       Jin!

She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his tightly around her. He then pulled

 her away to look at her face once again.

Ling:       Jin! I knew it was you! I knew I would find you! Oh Jin! Why'd ya have to 

go and hide like that?!

Jin:         I don't know….

Ling:       Jin…..I missed you.

Jin:         I know….

Ling:       I couldn't stop thinking about you and times we shared. I couldn't keep my 

mind away from you for one second! I just needed to be with you!

Jin:         Why?

Ling:       ……..

Jin:         …….

Ling:       Because you see, I……

Jin:          ….I know…..

Ling smiled and looked into his eyes.

Ling:       I missed you so much…..

Jin:         ……….

Ling:       Jin? Did you miss me?

Jin:          Of course….

Ling:      Did you think of me when I was gone?

Jin:         I always think of you, you never leave my heart.

Ling:      And, did you dream of me?

Jin:         Everynight….

Ling:       Jin…..

Jin:         …….

It was silent for a while as they knelt there in each other's arms. Jin had firmly wrapped his

 arms around Ling's waist. Ling had her head resting on Jin's shoulder, with her arms

 wrapped around his neck. Here, they were comfortable.

Ling:       Jin, you sure don't say a lot….

Jin felt Ling pull away. She now looked at him with her questioning eyes. He couldn't help

 but blush as he found her incredibly beautiful.

Jin:         Uh…..

Ling:       Hmmm…..

Jin:          Would you like me to talk more?

Ling:       It would be nice, but no. I like you just the way you are….

Jin smiled once more and pulled her to him once more.

Ling:       Jin?

Jin:          Yeah?

Ling looked up into the sky.

Ling:       It's getting dark Jin.

Jin:          Yeah…..

Ling:       The sky is beautiful….

Jin:          Yeah.

Ling:        Jin,

Jin:          Yes?

Ling:        Do you think the stars can see us? Do you think they know how we feel? 

Do you think that they are watching us?

Jin:           I guess so.

Ling:        Do you think they are happy for us?

Jin:           Why wouldn't they?

Ling:        Yes…

Jin:            …..

Ling:         Jin, are you happy for us?

Jin:           I'm as happy as I ever will be…

Ling:         So, your happy just being together in each other's arms?

Jin:           I'm more than happy. I'm happy even when I think of you…

Ling:         …….

Jin:           Why? are you happy?

Ling:          Of course….

They stood there for hours, in each other's arms, looking into the night sky.

Ling:         This is so funny….

Jin:            What is?

Ling:          This is a funny dream I'm having…

Jin:            A dream?

Ling:         It must be…It has to be, why else would this be so perfect to be true, everything.

 It's just to perfect…

Jin:           But it's all real, it's all true.

Ling:         Jin, I've had many dreams just like this one. We are together again, in each

 other's arms, happy as can be. But then suddenly, something wrong happens, then, I 

wake up, to find myself all alone again. You see, how do I know?

Jin:           Because….

Jin put his hand to her face and moved in closer. He was inches away from her face.

Ling:         Jin…..

Jin:           In a dream, you'll wake up alone. But when you wake up, I'll be there.

Ling:        But what if you're not?

Jin:           I will. I will be here when you wake up, and I will be here holding you close 

to my heart once again. And I will never let you go, only when you want me to. And I'll 

be good to you. I will make you happy. I will do anything for you, I will be your happiness…

Ling:         Jin…..    

Jin:           Nothing, nothing can stop us…..from…..being….to-ge-

Ling:        But I will wake up, I know I will, then, I will be lonely again.

Jin placed his thumb to her lips to silence her.

Jin:          Tomorrow, I will be here. I will be here the day after that. I will never ever 

leave you, as long as you keep me in here.

He moved his hand to her heart. Ling felt tears begin to come to her eyes. She grabbed

 hold of Jin's hand which was against her heart and grasped it firmly as she let tears drop

 onto it.

Ling:        So, you will leave me wont you?

Jin:           No, I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart.

Ling:        But that's not enough! Jin, I need you here by my side! Jin, please say you'll 

be with me forever! Please say you wont ever leave me alone! You said yourself, this is

 not a dream, and in my dream, you always leave me! Jin, don't let this be a dream!

 Jin, don't leave me!

Jin:           Ling….will you always think of me?

Ling:        Of course.

Jin:          Then, please, think of me forever. I can't be with you now Ling. I'm sorry.

Ling:        Jin!

Jin reluctantly pulled away. The time still wasn't right. He could still feel his Mishima 

blood flowing within him. He then turned around to walk away.

Ling:       Jin! Please don't leave me! Not again! Please Jin! I've come all this way!

 I've been searching just so we could be together!

Jin:         Then, keep searching, your goal will someday pay off. But now's not the time.

Ling pulled onto his arm trying to reason with him. Still, he did not stop. She ran infront 

of him and slapped him. Then, he stopped. He turned his head away from her teary eyes.

 She was crying from her heart, she truly did not want him to go.

Jin:        Ling?

She looked at him and screamed. She cursed him and threw some more fists at him.

 She was furious, and this was the first time Jin had ever seen her like this. Jin 

grabbed her by the arms trying to reason with her.

Jin:       Ling? What is wrong with you?!  
Ling:     Stop! Let me go!!

Jin:       Ling!!

She continued to struggle.

Jin:       Ling! Stop this right now!

He   flung her around and brought her to face him. She then appeared to stop. She 

looked like she was unaware of her  doings. She looked Jin in the eye, then looked 

at her hands. She then once more turned to look into the eyes of Jin.

Ling:     Jin, I'm—No! You—you—you….Jin I'm so sorry! I-I—have to go…I'm sorry—

She covered her face and ran off the other direction. She was completely humiliated

 by the way she was acting, but she could not control herself. She just had to get out

 of there. Jin saw this and ran after her.

Jin:        Xioa! Xiao! Come back!

He soon caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She still continued to weep

 furiously as she covered her face with her hands.

Jin:       Xiao? You okay?

Ling:     I didn't mean to—you must hate me now….

Jin:       No Xioa, I don't hate you.

He slowly turned her around and pulled her into his arms once again.

Ling:    Please, don't let me go…Please Jin….Don't leave me now….

Jin only tightened his grasp around her.

Jin:       No Ling, I wont leave you.

He closed his eyes once more. He made up his mind that no matter what, he wasn't

 going to leave Ling, not when she was like this. She needed him now, and he would 

always be there for her when she did. But before their moment could last, Jin had

 heard something moving through the forest. He thought it was a person at first, but

then realized that the movements were too swift and light to be one of a persons. He

 also noticed that there were more than one of these creatures being heard.

Jin:       Ling, stay where you are.

He then heard a growl, but before he knew what had happened, he had been flung to

 the ground by the ground. Ling screamed as she fell right on top of Jin. Then , like a flash, 

Ling was instantly pulled away bye some sort of beast. When Jin had regained his 

composure, what he saw made him furious. Wolves were attacking. And not only 

attacking, they where furiously attacking none other than—Ling.

Jin:       Xiao!!!!!!!!

*************TO BE CONTINUED**********

DOESN'T IT ALWAYS SEEM LIKE THEIR MOMENT ALWAYS 

GETS RUINED? WELL, KEEP REVIEWING! NEXT CHAP

COMING SOON!


	13. Attack of the Wolves

SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! IM TERRIBLY SICK BEYOND ALL

REASON!!! AHHH! WELL, I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU ALL HAPPY!

He then heard a growl, but before he knew what had happened, he had been flung to

 the ground by the ground. Ling screamed as she fell right on top of Jin. Then , like a flash, 

Ling was instantly pulled away bye some sort of beast. When Jin had regained his 

composure, what he saw made him furious. Wolves were attacking. And not only 

attacking, they where furiously attacking none other than—Ling.

Jin:       Xiao!!!!!!!!

*****************

Jin:     No Xiao!

Ling:   Jin! Help me!

Ling threw all the wolves she possibly could off of her.

Ling:   Get off!!! Ahhhh!

Jin:     Ling! No!

He threw the wolves off of him by a power of electricity. He felt himself begin to 

transform once again. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be like this. He then let his

 better side get control as he slowly calmed down. Once he recovered, he looked up. 

What he saw made him furious. Wolves were jumping at her, she threw all that 

came at her, but one grabbed hold of her side.

Ling:   Ahhhhhh! Jin, please help me!

Jin:     Ling!

Jin quickly rushed to her side. The wolf quickly let go of his hold and turned on Jin.

 But Jin was still too strong for him and he threw it away, knocking it out cold against a

 tree. He then rushed over to Ling. On her side, he could see blood continue to trickle 

down her side. 

Jin:     Ling, are you okay?

Ling:   Jin…I…

She winced in pain as and fell into Jin's arms. Jin caught her and slowly laid her down. Tears 

continued to flow down her face, while Jin persisted in comforting her, tending her wounds.

Ling:   It hurts…

Jin:     Don't worry, It'll be okay.

He tore off a piece of his shirt and brought it to her side. Ling winced in pain.

Ling:   Ahhhh! It—it hurts so much!

Jin:     I'm sorry, but I have to stop the bleeding.

Ling:   Yes…urrr….I'm sorry, I'm just being a baby….

Jin:     Youre being fine…..

He continued to attend her wound. Ling then looked up to her "tender". She gazed into 

his eyes, lost in her thoughts.

Ling:   It's not a dream….it isn't…….He's, he's really here…..he's right here…… 

While he was fixing her wound, she slowly grabbed his hands. Jin flinched, a bit surprised.

_Ling:   It's real…..It's really real…..it's not a dream…..it's not….._

She tightened her grasp around his hand. He then looked into her eyes.

Jin:     Ling?

Ling:   Don't……don't….don't leave me……Please! 

Jin:     Ling? What's wrong…I'm right here.

She grabbed hold of his other hand with her other one. She cupped his hand in hers as tears

 continued to flow down her face.

Ling:   Tell me Jin….Tell me! This isn't a dream! Tell me it's not a dream!

Jin:     Ling….It's not a dream…I'm here….Don't worry, I'm right here.

Ling:   Jin…..Right here……Yes. You'll be right he..re….

She slowly became unconscious. She had lost a lot of blood. Her grip on his hands softened,

 and eventually fell. He looked at her once again, never taking his eyes off of her. He moved

 his hand to her face and moved the hair out of her forehead. He then backed away and

 picked her up.

Jin:     Come on…it's time to bring you home…..

Ling:   No….I don't want to be anywhere else but with you….but with you Jin….because

  you see…..I….I love you……

But of course, she wasn't heard. And Jin continued to walk through the forest, searching 

for Hwoarang's hideout.

********THE END*****************

OF COURSE, THIS IS NOT OVER! WELL, I HOPE YOU REVIEW! ILL TRY TO UPDATE

A LOT QUICKER! HOPEFULL, I GET MUCH BETTER! I HATE BEING SICK! (POUTS)

WELL, REVIEW! THANKS!


	14. SORRY BOUT THIS!

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING SOONER! IVE BEEN REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SICK! YEAH, AND IM JUST NOW GETTING OVER MY SICKNESS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JUST FINALLY GETTING OVER IT! I WAS SO MISERABLE! I MEAN, YOU GOTTA BE TO BE SICK FOR ABOUT A MONTH AND BARFING EVERYOTHER DAY! WELL, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT IM NOT DEAD, AND TO JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME! I PROMISE I WILL NOT DISERT ALL MY XIAOYIN FANS WHO STAY COMMITTED TO MY STORIES!    I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWS…..(SNIFF….) WELL, ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY STUFF! I JUST WANT TO SAY TO STAY WITH ME CUZ I WILL WRITE THE REST SOON!

LOVE YA ALL!


	15. chapter 15

Part 2 of TEKKEN 5

Since our last story, 3 years have passed. Jin, is now 24, and lives in Canada. He settled there to train in the mountains so that no one could find him. Canada was the least expected place to find him. He needed to get away from people to rid himself of his evil blood. While in Korea, Jinrey had died. Jin had moved from time to time. Sometimes, he would find Xioayu mysteriously close by, but never ran into her. He would always try to keep his distance. So, after seeing her, he would get on the next plane somewhere else. Jin just had to find himself and who he really was. Again, 3 years have passed. An announcement of the 5 Iron King Tournament has been announced. Fighters all over the world gather to join in. The tournament takes place in Tokyo Japan. This sounded all too strange to Jin. If Xiaoyu had won the tournament, what were her motives for starting another one? She was never too fond of the tournaments. But then, one day, a commercial had come on. The sponser for the tournament was none other than Heihachi Mishima. Jin grew with fury as he saw the face of the man who betrayed him years ago. Now was his time to get full revenge and show them all that he was rid of his blood line forever. But one thing still remained in his head…if Xiaoyu was the owner of the Mishima fortune…how could Heihachi be the sponser? He would have to have own the Mishima fortune. It would have only been possible one way: To have Ling Xiaoyu….dead.


	16. chapter 16

Jin approached Hwoarang's house with caution. It was raining hard, but Jin had kept the shirt he had on over Ling so she wouldn't get soaked. He was, at first, reluctant to knock. He stood there, just looking at the door. Just then, the door  opened and Hwoarang appeared. They both looked each other in the eye and did not say a word. Jin, then handed Ling over into Hwoarang's arms.

Jin:       Take care of her….

He then began to walk away.

Hwo:    What? What happened?

Jin:       Wolves. Her wound wont be too great if you treat it now.

Hwo:    And You're leaving? You're just going to leave her?

Jin:       She has you to take care of her. She doesn't need me.

Hwo:    So what do I say if she wakes up? That you just left her. Is that it? You be the one to break her hear Kazama. I sure as heck wont.

Jin:       Is Miharu here?

Hwo:    She's sleeping. Why?

Jin:       She has a friend to consult her. She wont be sad for long.

Hwo:    You're such a jerk Kazama! You're very heartless you know! This girl is practically in-

Jin:       Tell her…

Hwo:    …..Tell her what?

Jin:       Tell her, it's all a dream….

Hwo:    I'm not going to lie to her Kazama.

Jin:       If you tell her the truth…you'll just hurt her. It will only make matters worse.

Hwo:    …….I cant believe this…..fine. 

Hwoarang turned around to walk back inside, and Jin continued to walk away.

Ling:    Jin…….don't go……Jin 

Both Jin and Hwoarang both stopped dead in their tracks. Ling was obviously sleeping, but she still was aware of Jin's presence. Hwoarang looked down at the girl in his arms. He couldn't believe someone would turn their back on someone like her. He could hear Jin continue to walk away. He closed his eyes and cursed himself in the inside as he spoke.

Hwo:    Kazama!

Jin stopped.

Hwo:    You—you better come back for her….You…you have an awesome girl here you know….

Jin:       …..

Hwo:    So, you better come get her before I snatch her first.

Jin turned around. Hwoarang was smiling at him. Jin smiled back and nodded in return. Jin took one last look at Ling, and walked away to continue his travels.

*********TO BE CONTINUED**********

OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THAT ONE. WELL, REVIEW! PLEASE! THANKS TO YOU ALL!


End file.
